


i'll win your heart (for sure)

by iinoo (hiirei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, ariyama pacaran uhuy, jadinya yama dipanggil ryosuke di sini, yuto bucin mulu, yutoyama sibling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Awalnya, Yuto pikir dia risih melihat keduanya.Ternyata ...
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Nakajima Yuto, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	i'll win your heart (for sure)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Karakter di sini adalah orang nyata yang (sayangnya) bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun yang didapat kecuali kesenangan.
> 
> \- Fanfik rikues dari @/seramatsujun95 di twitter hehe semoga suka walau idenya agak ada perubahan :")

Awalnya, Yuto pikir dia risih melihat keduanya.

Adiknya, Ryosuke, baru dapat pacar. Tidak baru-baru amat, sih, karena pacarnya ini sudah menjadi temannya terlebih dahulu. Namanya Daiki, kebetulan satu kelas dengan adiknya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Hampir setiap hari Yuto melihatnya. Kecuali pada hari-hari keduanya bertengkar dan ego adiknya terlalu tinggi untuk minta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Keduanya tidak bisa dibilang akrab sekali. Yuto lebih sering melihat mereka melempar ejekan. Bahkan terkadang sampai salah satu sakit hati lalu _ngambek_ sampai beberapa waktu. Lucu, sih, jadi hiburan sendiri untuknya. Tapi kalau sudah terlalu lama jadi menyebalkan juga, karena Ryosuke akan cemberut sepanjang minggu dan Yuto lelah menghadapinya.

Suatu hari, Ryosuke pulang dengan suara yang terlampau nyaring, senyum terlalu lebar rasanya Yuto pikir bibirnya mengisi seluruh wajahnya. Pada waktu itu, adiknya memberitahu bahwa akhirnya mereka berdua kini berlabel lebih dari teman. _Pacar_.

Sejak itu, sebenarnya tidak ada banyak perubahan. Yuto tetap melihat Daiki mondar-mandir di rumah. Tetap terdengar suara mereka bertengkar akan hal kecil, lalu kembali akur sendiri setelah beberapa saat. Bedanya, mungkin, Ryosuke jadi lebih suka merajuk. Daiki juga begitu, terkadang.

Bedanya, Yuto jadi melihat Daiki dengan cara yang berbeda.

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Yuto _awalnya_ berpikir dia risih melihat adiknya pacaran. Merasa agak tersaingi juga, karena dia sebagai kakak justru masih melajang. Agak sebal juga kalau Ryosuke mengejeknya _mentang-mentang_ sudah ada _gandengan_.

Namun lama-kelamaan, Yuto akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Mungkin dia memang risih karena adiknya pacaran. Risih, karena dia _sedikit_ tertarik dengan Daiki.

Dia sempat berpikir mengenai ini. Daiki orang yang bisa berbicara dengan siapa saja. Santun juga, hanya pada Ryosuke saja mulutnya jadi agak kasar. Orangnya juga humoris, suka melempar candaan ketika berbicara.

Dan yang paling membuat Yuto jadi _pangling_ adalah senyumnya.

Klise sekali, sih, tapi Yuto yakin senyum Daiki itu manis dan cerah. Kalau mati lampu, senyumnya bisa jadi penerang untuk Yuto. Kalau sedang minum teh, Yuto tidak perlu gula lagi asalkan melihat Daiki tersenyum.

Tentu perasaan Yuto ini salah juga, sebab Daiki sudah jelas milik adiknya. Namun Yuto tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. _Toh_ , mereka masih pacaran. Belum terikat cincin ataupun akad pernikahan, bukan?

Yuto mulai beraksi sejak minggu lalu. Keduanya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar adiknya, sehingga kesempatannya menarik perhatian Daiki lebih banyak ketika mereka baru pulang atau ketika makan bersama.

Dia berusaha untuk membuat _aksinya_ ini se-natural mungkin. Tingkah-tingkah kecil yang dia harap bisa membuat Daiki tersenyum atau tertawa sedikit. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat dirinya hadir dalam memori Daiki sedikit demi sedikit.

Misalnya, dia sempat _pura-pura_ berlatih menari di ruang tamu. Tepat pada waktu di mana mereka berdua seharusnya pulang. Pada lagu keempat, dia mendengar pintu rumah dibuka, diikuti dengan suara adiknya dan Daiki berbicara.

Yuto tidak terlalu ingat gerakan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Yang dia ingat hanya terjatuh ke balik sofa karena pandangannya teralihkan pada senyum Daiki saat menyapanya.

 _Memalukan_. Tapi Daiki jadi tertawa, diikuti dengan ejekan Ryosuke yang menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan mata dengan benar.

Atau pada saat lain, ketika dia bertemu dengan Daiki di dapur. Kebetulan, dia sedang akan menyeduh teh. Daiki ingin memasak mi instan. Menemukan kesempatan berbincang sebentar, Yuto _iseng_ bertanya-tanya sedikit.

Sayangnya, dia tidak terlalu melihat ketika hendak meraih toples gula. Tangannya justru mengambil toples garam dan memasukkan beberapa sendok ke dalam tehnya. Daiki menyadari hal itu, sempat mencoba memberitahunya juga, namun dia sibuk membahas mengenai kelebihan dirinya pada lelaki itu.

Dia mencoba menahan ekspresinya agar tetap netral saat meneguk teh asin tersebut. Namun Daiki tertawa, menyuruhnya agar menyeduh teh lagi saja _dan_ memasukkan gula dengan benar. _Malu_ , tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Kalau dipikir, usaha Yuto (yang tidak terlihat seperti usaha _natural_ ) lebih banyak berakhir memalukan. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, sih, karena reputasi Yuto juga lebih banyak terkait hal itu. Namun dia di sini ingin memberikan impresi baik pada Daiki. Ingin agar Daiki sedikit teralihkan atensinya pada Yuto.

Menghela napas, Yuto hampir mendudukkan diri di sofa ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Daiki, berdiri di depan pintu, dengan senyuman manis khasnya, menatap dia.

“Daiki,” panggil Yuto, “kau tidak bersama Ryo?”

“Oh, itu,” Daiki tertawa kecil, “kami agak bertengkar sedikit dan dia menyuruhku menunggunya di sini.”

Tanpa lama, Yuto mempersilahkan Daiki masuk. Keduanya duduk di ruang tamu, ditemani suara dari televisi yang untungnya Yuto sempat nyalakan sebelumnya.

Seharusnya, Yuto bukan orang yang malu-malu dan diam saja. Namun setelah mengingat usaha-usahanya yang lebih banyak gagal, Yuto takut saja dia akan memalukan diri lagi hari ini. Agak lelah juga kalau bertingkah memalukan di depan orang yang menjadi incaran untuk dijadikan pacar.

“Kak Yuto,” tiba-tiba Daiki memanggilnya, membuat mereka saling bertatapan, “aku tahu, kok, apa yang selama ini kak Yuto berusaha lakukan.”

 _Aduh_. Jadi selama ini dia ketahuan kalau mau merebut Daiki dari Ryosuke? Aksinya memang sudah jelas juga, sih, tidak bisa membuat alibi yang lain.

“Kak Yuto itu lucu,” Daiki melanjutkan, “suka gak bisa ditebak, sih. Tapi karena itu jadi rasanya seru. Aku suka.”

 _Hah_? **_Suka_**?

Yuto hampir membuka mulutnya, ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu, namun Daiki lebih dulu melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

“Tapi aku sudah sama Ryo, kak.”

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara pintu rumah dibuka. Ryosuke mengintip ke ruangan di mana mereka berada, wajah terlihat cemberut tatapannya beralih pada Daiki.

Daiki, tentu menjadi pacar yang baik, bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengejar Ryosuke yang langsung lari ke arah kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Yuto dengan pikirannya sendirian di ruang tamu.

Tadi ... tadi Daiki sempat bilang _suka_ , bukan? Artinya, Yuto memiliki kesempatan? Setidaknya, di dalam hati Daiki, sudah ada sedikit rasa yang bisa berkembang lebih besar, bukan?

Tersenyum lebar, Yuto memikirkan rencana lain (yang lebih baik, tentunya) untuk mendapatkan hati Daiki.


End file.
